Lunchbreak at Costco
by ISFAN
Summary: Tommy and Jude spent their lunchbreak at Costco.  Curious?  Read on.


**A/N:** This has been floating aroud in my head. I don't own _Instant Star_. Enjoy.

**Lunch break at Costco**

_"Tommy why did you bring us here I thought you were taking me to lunch?"_ I said quizzically as we entered the store. I watched him maneuver through harried customers and their shopping carts to stand on line. He picked up the free sample and popped it into his mouth. "You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned as he grinned at me impishly. I counted to one hundred silently in my head as I watched him grab sample after sample around the store. Hunger getting the best of me I began to do the same.

After our snacking spree I was hardly paying attention when he steared us towards the outdoor goods section. He grabbed a sleeping bag before he began to move purposeflully towards the Backside 2 Person Deluxe Backpacking Tent. He crawled inside and beckoned me to follow him. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and ducked inside.He lay the sleeping bag on the floor of the tent and made a motion for me to sit. _"Tommy what are we five years old and having a sleep over in the backyard?"_ I said cheekily. _"Why Miss Harrison what ever do you mean?"_ he said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. _"Tommy don't even..."_ I was saying before he leaned down and kissed me. Clearly my brain stopped functioning because I kissed him back. All my concentration focused on the way his tongue gently began pushing into my mouth, lips caressing mine as his hands gripped my hip. He moved from my mouth to my ear, licking the shell with his tongue and lips. He shifted down to my neck, which was one of my more erogenous places, and I moaned as my body involutarily arched into his. He coaxed me to lie flat on my back and began to kiss downward. His mouth covered my breast until the fabric was wet and clung to my nipples. His hands scorched my skin as they began to peel my shirt off my torso. He balled up my shirt and put it under my head. Then his hands found the button of my jeans. I lifted my hips off the floor as he began to pull them down my legs, until I was left in my panties. As he traced lazy circles on my stomach with his callused fingers he continued to focus on my breasts alternating between light feathery kisses to hard nips with his teeth that made me cry out. _"Shhhhh..."_ he soothed as tongue dipped into my belly button. Heat was beginning to build inside of me that I was desperate to relieve. He began to run his fingers along my panties, which were made of sheer material. He smirked and began to slide them down my legs. As he pulled them off my ankles and lifted them to his face. He breathed in deeply and sighed contendedly. _"I bet you taste even better"_ he growled as he bent down pushing my thighs apart and burying his face in me. His tongue explored my outer lips before it darted inside. I moaned again, which only seemed to encourage him more. I ground my hips into him as my hands clutched the sleeping bag turning my knuckles white as I desperately sought my release. His tongue began to tease me driving me closer to the edge only he would pull back and the dance would begin again. The smoldering heat that was growing steadily inside me began to blaze as his tongue probed inside where I was growing wetter. When I finally came I desperately kept the scream in my throat from escaping my lips as he continued sucking through my spasms.

When my breathing finally evened out I found him undressed and watching me. What I saw in them didn't want slow. There was a wildness there. He ripped the condom package with his teeth and sheathed himself. He crawled towards me then silent and predatory. My body opened as he slid home. He pinned my wrists to the floor and began to move. His thrusts were hard as if he would go through the floor. My body was on fire and I began to meet his thrusts clenching the muscles around him. He felt my growing tighter around him and he growled low in his throat. He buried his face in my neck as his strokes grew more savage. His lips found my ear again, _"Come for me."_ That was all it took as I cried out. His mouth covered mine, silencing my scream. He continued thrusting as spasms wracked my body. He lifted my legs over his shoulder and found a new angle. He began to stroke my calves as he rythmically pounded into me. I came again,but he wasn't done. _"Get on your knees"_ he commanded as he rolled me onto my stomach. He put both hands on my shoulders and began to push and pull me off his body. I came a third time, my throat hoarse by then, and exhaustedly lay my cheek against the sleeping bag as his thrusting grew more frenzied until finally with his lips parted and his eyes closed he gave one final hard thrust and spilled into the condom as we came together. We lay there satisfied and high on the endorphins. Our moment of bliss was interrupted by my stomach as it growled noiselly. _"Come on girl I'll order us a pizza."_ he said, which brought a smile to my lips as I remembered my 17th birthday. We were two hours overdue from our lunch break, but it was worth it.

**La fin.**


End file.
